


Apologies

by draig_asec



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Clint Broke A Rule, Crying, Deaf Clint Barton, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: Kinktober Day 2 - Bondage





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Drabble
> 
> No like seriously this is really just Clint crying in bondage.

Bucky runs his flesh fingers over the rope. Letting his hand glide over the soft, dark purple knots that held Clint to the bed. 

Clint let out a broken moan as Bucky traced the knot near his throat, “Do you want something angel?” His voice is practically a growl, low and deep and Clint is thankful he’s allowed to wear his hearing aids this session. Bucky raises an eyebrow moving his hand down to play with Clint’s nipples. “You can have anything you want angel, just have to apologise,” Clint arches up as fair as his restraints will let him, moaning again but shaking his head no. So Bucky sighs and goes to leave, and Clint whiners.

“Well then apologies baby boy. That’s all I’m asking,” he runs his metal hand up Clint’s leg.

“I’m sorry I broke the rules Sargent,” he had tears in his eyes and his hips are moving in half abandoned thrust trying to escape the vibration from the toy Bucky had put in him. 

Bucky leans down and kisses his forehead, “Good boy,” he whispers into Clint’s hair, “No I’ll make you cum, okay baby?”


End file.
